It is only comparatively recently that static electricity has been identified as not merely a curious or annoying winter phenomenon, but as a phenomenon unavoidably present in many manufacturing and processing facilities, and capable of causing very great problems. For example, in the manufacture of computer components and other microcircuit "chips", merely the touching of such a unit by a technician who has walked across a carpeted floor may destroy the expensive chip electrically even while the workman does not feel anything. Similar adverse effects are noted in industries where film is handled or processed.
One method of attempting to cope with the problem is to control the humidity of the air in the work space in question. It is known that the greater quantity of moisture in air of high humidity provides more paths for dispersion of static electricity. On the other hand, increased humidity also introduces practical manufacturing problems which become intolerable if the humidity is made excessive. A compromise is reached by maintaining the relative humidity at forty percent, which is higher than that of normal indoor air in the winter for heated buildings, although ambient air frequently becomes more moist in the summer.
As an alternative solution to the problem of static electricity, it has been proposed to ionize the air in the space in question, so that any static charge built up on or carried in by employees or objects moving in the space will be quickly neutralized. To accomplish this, conductors having having discharge points are maintained at high negative and positive potentials, to discharge negative and positive ions into the air above personnel and the tops of tables or desks. It has been found that neutralization of charges on persons entering a space so equipped takes place within approximately 10 seconds of entry, and neutralization at table top level takes place in less than 30 seconds.
However, the handling and installation of conductors equipped to discharge ions is different and often painful because of the numerous sharp points which are present. The necessary handling during installation frequently blunts the points to reduce their efficacy. My invention comprises means for easily and painlessly installing ionization equipment in areas where static electricity is a problem.